The Heldruma Collective
Introduction The Heldruma Collective is, as the name suggest, a collection of sentient species native to Heldruma. Signified by the signing of the Malikar Pact the Heldruma Collective’s initial goal was survival. It later changed to technological advancement and expansion. This wasn’t until the Collective encountered Tartarus, which hurled them back into the rabid spiral of war. History = The Malikar Pact: Before the founding of the Heldruma Collective the Archipelago of Heldruma was a place of war and carnage. The Euclians, The Daria, The Su, The Calikar, and many other sentient races fought for survival. Among the mist of war and death three of them came together to defeat a common foe. The following battle, known in their history as the Battle of Malikar led to the extinction of the Calikar people as a whole. It was then that the three, wanting to do away with the horror of war signed a pact to never war against each other. This became known as the Malikar Pact. Encounter of the 2nd kind: For years after the Malikar Pact the Collective lived in a shaky alliance, forwarding their respective technologies and spreading their territory through means of exploration. Relationships strained through the years and eventually threatened to boil over when the Euclians introduced a team of Traylorian explorers into the Collective. These explorers where reluctantly given an Island to the east of the Su’s territory in which they began all manners of shady research. Their fast growth surprised the rest of the Collective as they quickly adapted to their new homes. In a manner of years what was once a humble island looked more like an advanced military facility with ships busing personal back and forth. The Euclians and Daria gained comfortable relations with these people who came to call themselves The Order of Traylorian Hope. The Su’s trust however, didn’t come so easily. Where the Watari and Daria viewed The Order as intellectuals who shared their thirst for knowledge and drive for advancement the Su only saw a growing threat. This slowly escalated to a cold war, with small skirmishes happening between them. It wasn’t until the beings from Tartarus surfaced and threatened to destroy all of Heldruma that they put their suspicions aside and joined with the rest of the Collective to defend their homeland. |-|The Euclians = Home Island: Euclid, birthplace of the Euclians. This island, founded at the very center of the Heldruma archipelago is one of the largest islands of Heldruma and serves as home to many creatures. At the western end of this island is a highly active volcano which slowly increases the size of the island. History: The Euclians, strong yet skittish creatures only grew into intelligent lifeforms Millennium and a half ago. At the beginning of their existence they were small creatures that dwelled deep in caves. Possessing great strength, senses and the ability to transform into monsters the Euclians were slated for survival. As the island became safer for their kind the Euclians starting growing, both in size and intelligence. Soon they created groups, known as clans and had kings and queens. The Euclians didn't venture outside their system of caves until 7 centuries ago. At this time their technology already surpassed the other sentient races they discovered thanks to there seclusion. For several years they went without any confrontation, slowly growing their civilization into the outside world. It wasn't until they encountered the Dragon-like beings known as Su did they have to once again fight for survival. The Su saw themselves superior to all other sentient races in Heldruma and was currently on a campaign to gain control of the whole archipelago. The Euclians' first battle against the Su was far greater then anything they could possibly prepare for. Outnumbered and outmatched several Euclian cities were razed by their enemies powerful forces, forcing them all the way back to the ancestral home. It was here that the Euclians turned the tide, thanks to their superior strength, night vision and knowledge of the tunnels they broke apart the Su forces and defeated them, forcing them to withdraw. But the war was far from over, with the Su forces gone for the time being the Euclians prepared for an Offensive. Creating great weapons and armor their soldiers quickly became the best equipped troops in Heldruma. Lead by their King James Keter they engaged the Su in over 10 battles for control of their homeland. Forcing the Su to battle them at night then retreating underground during the day the Euclians slowly forced the Su off the island. Though they wouldn't dear assault them further battle at sea was their specialty and their Golden Armada was more then powerful enough to take down any ship they could muster. This resulted in a stalemate between the 2, only ending with the intervention of the Darians, who forced back the Su's Golden Armada with powerful magic. Allying themselves with the Euclians they teamed up against the Su and regained all of their lost land. But unlike the Su they had no desire to wipe them from the face of the planet. The Euclians had their taste of the horrors of war and learned from it quickly. They no longer wanted to fight such bloody battles at the cost of their people. Having shown the Su that they could and would stand against them if needed the Euclians called for a armistice. With the Euclians forces steadily outgrowing the Su's and the Darians on their side the Su had no choice but to accept. They lived on this shaky truce until the war against the Calikar where they were forced to ally to defeat them. ---- ''The Stesidian Forge -'' The Forge town Shem is one of the Euclians largest settlements and is home to their greatest possession, the Stesidian Forge. This forge, seemingly an artifact of a begone era is capable of producing and smiting obsidian rocks. This forge, coupled with Euclian metalworking techniques became the secret behind their legendary weapons. Stesidian is a metal made when steel is smelted in lava then quickly cooled. The unique properties of this metal differ depending on the mineral content of the steel used. If the Steel contains Vanadium the Stesidian has incredible hardness and can hold the weight of 2 Euclians without bending. If the steel contains Chromium the metal is harder and more resistant to heat. Stesidian of this content is difficult to work and thus very few Euclian Blacksmiths make such metal. Stesidian weapons prove deadly in anyones hands. Being sharper, lighter and more durable than any other weapons encountered thus far. Although these weapons are prone to extreme rusting if exposed to water for to long. Care must be taken during transport of such arms as even the smallest speck of water, if left ignored long enough can destroy a Stesidian weapon. ---- ''Social Structure -'' The Euclians are run by 3 main clans from which others derive. Each clan is set apart purely by appearance. # ' The Keter Clan -' The Central Euclian clan, kings and queens have always spawned from it's ranks. This clan is known as the strongest and bravest of the Euclians. They have wolf-like ears and tails. ## The Gray Clan ## The Sauder Clan ## The Martyn Clan # ' The Sky Clan -' One of the three main Euclian clans. Well-known for there craftsmen and merit. They have Fox-like ears and tails. ## The Wilhelm Clan ## The Chaplain Clan ## The Dye Clan # ' The Rock Clan -' One of the three main Euclian clans. Well-known for their dedication and loyalty. They have dog-like ears and tails. ## The Carter Clan ## The Rowe Clan ## The Parker Clan Those who are direct descendants of one of the main 3 clans are seen as nobles while the other clans are seen as lesser in their society. While this is not to the point of servitude it is enough for some to become discriminative. ---- ''Religion -'' The Euclian people worship in the First Euclians, the Twin Goddesses Raksha and Athys. These goddesses represent the good and bad of all things. Life and Death, War and Peace. Their origins are at the foundation of the Euclian Empire. The sisters that ascended into godhood after their death, giving way to the Euclians of today. Raksha represents Life, Creation, Imagination and Peace. Many Euclians worship this goddess exclusively, instead of her “battle-crazed” sister. This is mostly because of the Euclians innate dislike for violence. It is said that it is through Raksha’s blessing that this came to be, so that they would never fight amongst one another. Those who work the forges especially pray to her, wishing for her blessing. Athys represents Death, Destruction, and War. But also Protection and Advancement. The worship of Athys was mostly ignored outside of small groups until the war with the Su began. The Euclians believed in her benevolent nature as a protector but frowned on the fact that this protection came through violence. She is mainly worshipped by soldiers, guardsman, and others that see battle. ---- ''Special Abilities -'' Bestial Aura: The only remnant of their prehistoric state. While the Euclians could once assume monstrous forms with the passage of time they lost this ability. Now they can only tap into that power for a temporary boost of combat ability. Few know if this is for the better or not. Bestial Aura is mainly only used by Euclian military forces but this alone makes them a force to be reckoned with. One can only sustain their Bestial Aura for a short period of time but while it is active the boost it gives can easily turn the tide of a fight. *'Bestial Aura: Novice -' **The first stage of Bestial Aura, all Euclians can accomplish this stage with a little training. This stage effectively increases the users abilities by 1.5x. *'Bestial Aura: Apprentice -' **The second stage of Bestial Aura, with enough training one can reach this state, all Euclian military personal must be capable of achieving this stage. This stage effectively increases the users abilities by 2.0x. *'Bestial Aura: Adept -' **The third stage of Bestial Aura, intense training is needed to reach this stage, knights of The Euclian Order are the most common to achieve this stage. This stage effectively increases the users abilities by 3.0x. *'Bestial Aura: Expert -' **The fourth stage of Bestial Aura, this stage takes almost complete devotion to the art or years of training to achieve. This stage effectively increases the users abilities by 5.0x. *'Bestial Aura: Master -' **The fifth stage of Bestial Aura, very few have ever reached this stage and even fewer what lies beyond. To achieve this stage one most tap into their primal nature and conquer it. This alone requires an insane amount of mental and physical training achievable through normal means. This stage effectively increases the users abilities by 20.0x. Night Vision: Being mostly cave dwellers the Euclians naturally gained the ability to see in pure darkness, the negative side of this being that their eyes are highly sensitive to sunlight. Magically Inept: Euclians have little to no affinity for the art of magic. Their bodies can only hold a mere fraction of the mana other beings are capable of and because of this they never made attempt to increase their affinity, resulting in a near complete lose of capability when it comes to magic. |-|The Daria = Home Island: History: ---- ''Social Structure -'' ---- ''Special Abilities -'' :' ': |-|The Su = Crest Magic The signature from of magical arts in Heldruma, all magical research and development on the Archipelago revolve around its use and practices. While bearing the name Crest Magic as a whole this archetype of spell craft involves any spells and incantations that involve the use or application of a crest, insignia, or sigil; each respectfully representing a different application. Stage 1: Insignia Spells = The first stage of Crest Magic, insignia spells are the very bases of the art. Using their insignia the user of such spells can bolster their physical strengths, allowing them to run faster, hit harder, jump higher, etc. The amount of energy used when preforming these spells varies between the desired applications. Commonly one focuses on only a few rather than many. Example: By manifesting their insignia on their feet the user can bolster their leg strength allowing them to run faster and or longer. |-|Stage 2: Sigil Spells = The Second Stage of Crest Magic, Sigil spells are spells that require ones seal to be amplified and projected onto another person or object, thus becoming a Sigil. These spells produce non-corporal manifestations of the user’s seal, known as Sigils. Objects that pass through these Sigils are granted limited effects of almost endless possibilities. Example: By manifesting their Sigil in front of them the user can slash it with their weapon to produce a wave of harmful energy. |-|Stage 3: Crest Spells = The Final Stage of Crest Magic of which the archetype is named. Crest Spells are spells that require the physical manifestation of one’s Sigil and is the most commonly used spell when in combat due to being the only set of spells that can easily harm an enemy. These types of spells are also frequently used on personal weapons to serve as markings and magical enchantments. Example: By coming in contact with their opponent the user can plant their Crest onto them; activating it later to deal damage to them. |-|Elemental Classification = When acquiring a seal an element. Any time an insignia or its higher forms are used this element will manifest in some form or fashion. |-|Branding = Branding is the art of marking an object with ones crest, signifying it as your own and allowing your energy to flow through the object easily. The art of Branding, much like Crest Magic itself has long been taught by the Daria. The Tartarians History = The Abyss: Little is known about the origin of Tartarus. The Heldruma collective believe it to be a place in the deepest trenches of the Heldruman Sea, home to the sister race of the Su, which they call simply, tartarians. In truth the beings known as Tartarians are indeed the sister race of the Su called The Forsaken. Spawned from the same god but, seen as abominations they were casted into the abyssal darkness of the Heldruman Sea. It was here they meet the Lost Goddess Tartarus and her children. But this god was neither kind nor caring. She enslaved them, bending them to her will and using them for her dark purpose. |-|The Forsaken = History: The Forsaken are the sister race of the upper world race known as the Su. Spawned from the same god they were seen in his eyes as abominations and were thus cast down into the depths of the Heldruman Sea. It was here, deep inside the bottomless trenches of this unforgiving region that they encountered the Lost Goddess. She had long forgot her name, replacing it with the name of the location she now dwelled Tartarus. But this god was neither kind nor caring. At the first chance she enslaved the Forsaken, bending their minds to her will. Since that day they were forced to work for her goals, performing a wide variety of task. ---- ''Variations -'' The Speices known has The Forsaken have evolved many subspecies over the years. These subspecies, known as broods all have distinctive traits that set them apart from the rest. *'Forsaken Brood: Worker-' **The First Forsaken, simple-minded and strong. The main tell with this brood is the faint green glow they emit from themselves. *'Forsaken Brood: Striker -' **This Forsaken brood’s skin is actually a reddish tone and they emit a deep red glow. Highly aggressive, while simple-minded those of the striker brood are deadly thanks to their powerful jaws and razor sharp claws. While encountering one on land would be an easy fight, fighting one in the water is tantamount to death itself. They are pack beings by nature and usually travel in groups. *'Forsaken Brood: Stalker-' **This Forsaken brood possessed the unnatural ability of turning themselves invisible. That coupled with their amazing senses and piercing screech make them one of the most dreaded for the Forsaken. They are the only Forsaken that don’t emit some sort of glow. *'Forsaken Brood: Tanker -' **An abnormally large and bulky, exclusively male brood. They emit a light blue glow and are the only Forsaken outside of the Overmind brood to be seen carrying a weapon of any sort. As the name suggest they are difficult to fell, even for the ever popular Astartes. *'Forsaken Brood: Overmind -' **The Chieftains of the Forsaken. This brood’s skin emits faint golden glow. Power and surprisingly smart those of this brood possess an intellect on par with most humans and psionic abilities. Through these abilities they control those below them as well as attack. ---- |-|The Abyssal = Home Island: History: ---- ''Social Structure -'' ---- ''Special Abilities -'' :' ': Category:Syphon Category:Organizations